


Here, There, and Everywhere

by zhem1x5



Series: Prompted Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco, Auror Harry, Auror Partners, Community: dracoharry100, Community: harry100, Fluff, Gen, Implied Shame, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Manipulation, Pets, Pre-Slash, Rough Oral Sex, War Aftermath, fake holidays, ministry official Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts and quickfics, generally of no relation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here, There, and Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> All the fluffs! But not really. Some fluffs, probably a ton of angst, sometimes a little humor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco just wanted a no muss, no fuss pet. He probably should have let Harry pick one out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the fluffs! But not really.
> 
> written for lj's dracoharry100 #354: there  
> I didn't use the prompted word specifically but I'm hoping the heavy implications make that alright.  
> Originally posted [here](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/1005265.html)

 

"I thought you said they were both male."

"Of course they're both male! They're purple!"

"That really _really_ has nothing to do with gender."

"At least the wretched things are cute," Draco offered.

"Cute, fuzzy balls of fluff," Harry agreed, poking the one sleeping on his right foot with the toes of his left.

"And the purring is quite soothing," Draco continued, side-eyeing Harry carefully to determine whether he was still truly irritated over their surplus of pets.

"With one or two, maybe. Not sixty-three."

Draco shrugged.

"Maybe we can apply for a licence and sell them," Harry muttered.

 


	2. when one direction is a good as the next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for [harry100](http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/) #231: maze
> 
> Malfoys always know exactly where they are. Even when they don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are the uncut versions, somehow it always seems like I'm deleting the most important words when trimming down to 100 exactly.

"We're lost."  
  
  
"We are not lost. I know exactly where we are."   
  
  
"Sure you do," Harry muttered, tucking his hands into the pockets of his denims and cursing whatever moment of a past life lead to him being stuck here, lost and freezing and trapped with Malfoy of all people. One would think getting rid of Voldemort would have put him permanently in the plus column but clearly it hadn't. He heaved another sigh as he watched Malfoy make a few more notations on a hastily sketched diagram. "So, where are we then?"   
  
  
"A maze. Obviously."   
  
  
As though _Harry_ was the idiot.


	3. Outsides (fanfic100 #3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating after the war is hard enough that sometimes it's not worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. I'm sorry.

“You are so beautiful.”

 

“You're actually quite lovely.”

 

“We've had a great time together, but...”

 

But.

 

There is always a but, Draco has found. And at first it's only an annoyance, a personal hiccough –a fuck them with their own wand sort of moment; then it's upsetting, bothersome, worrying even –a quiet, niggling feeling of doubt, will he always be alone; until finally, six years after the end of the war, it is absolutely gutting.

 

That feeling of doubting himself is so ingrained that sometimes he'd rather not see the careful and not-so-careful ways they try to let him down easily than watch blue or brown or hazel eyes dart to his forearm and away again, apologetic smiles that are more of a grimace. 

 

He doesn't even remember the last time he's had his shirt off in front of someone, but somehow it's always there. It's still all they see.


	4. And that's why little boys grow up to be serial killers (or politicians)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a few undeniable things come to light, Draco has a proposition for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I started this just because I loved the title when it popped into my head.
> 
> Of course, like most of my writing, it didn't stick to that idea.
> 
> (written in 2010)

Draco Malfoy's presence inside his office was not entirely startling, it was after all an election year and various Ministry representatives were out trolling for those last few votes. Even if common sense ought to have warned them away.

Harry looked up from the last few lines of a report he should have had weeks ago, thoughts of reminding Ron that just because Harry was Head Auror now that didn't give him an excuse to slack on his duties circling in his mind, and blinked at the interloper. He offered the still youngest Malfoy a look of polite indifference as his eyes swept over the dark denim of the Muggle jeans the blond wore and his casual white button down shirt.

Harry noted that it was a good look on the normally uptight Pure-blood and shuffled the many pages of the report into a neat stack that both he and his secretary knew would once again be a disheveled mess before it had been properly sorted and filed away.

"Was there something you needed, Malfoy," he finally asked, raising an eyebrow at the odd silence. The blond leaned against his door frame as though it was a position he took up frequently and without thought.

Harry almost lifted the other eyebrow as well. Malfoy must want a huge favour to be behaving so familiarly and conciliatory.

Harry sighed, giving his head a tiny shake. "You might as well come in and sit down then." He gestured to the pair of chairs stationed in front of his desk. Only one of them was ever really used and he expected it to be perfectly moulded to the shape of Ron's arse by now.

Malfoy sat slowly, clearly guarded about this show of hospitality. Harry wanted to hex him. The git had come to him after all.

"Really, Malfoy, is it so hard to ask for whatever it is that you came for," he questioned bluntly. Malfoy grimaced at what Harry figured he was thinking of as Gryffindorishness but if it got the job done....

Harry stared at him, refusing to speak another word.

A quick, silent breath seemed to bolster the blond, his hands resting on the wooden arms of his seat, left leg crossed so that his ankle rested on his knee.

Harry watched it all carefully, observing and comparing each movement with those he had witnessed before, analysing the meanings given their relevance and history. He was sure Malfoy wouldn't be so pleased to have the Head Auror reading him like a book and even less so given said Auror was Harry Potter, a fact which added a perverse sense of pleasure as he watched the man shift again.

"I had a proposal for you, Potter," Malfoy began carefully. "Though I am beginning to question the logic behind it."

Harry nodded with more than a little false politeness. Perhaps this might be worth the wasted time after all.

"I'm sure you've seen the coverage in the Prophet, the things my _dear wife_ has seen fit to place out there for the public's consumption." Malfoy trailed off inquisitively, clearly desiring a confirmation so he wouldn't have to spill those secrets himself.

Harry nodded carefully, unsure what the Malfoys' marital problems had to do with him.

Malfoy nodded in return. "Unfortunately, I am not at present able to attack her for slander and libel."

Harry's eyebrows peaked of their own accord this time. "You mean..."

Malfoy shifted again. "All true I'm afraid."

Harry was speechless for a few moments, and a little more resentful of Ron's loud drunkenness having landed him in the role of adviser to Draco bloody Malfoy.

"Malfoy, I...” Harry twined his fingers together against his chest, focusing on the spots of ink he had forgotten to spell away. "While being the same, the situations are also completely different," he acknowledged. "Being the 'Chosen One,' Ginny never really expected us to last. It was just her way of tying me to the family, making sure I knew I would always be a part of them, I think. Of course, it doesn't hurt that she wasn't a Slytherin."

Malfoy nodded, clearly understanding the difference.

Harry sighed, running a hand through his fringe. "As to the other, it might help if the Wizarding world saw you with someone steady. Someone they could judge you as settling down with." He gave Malfoy a self-deprecating smile. "People feel better when poufs aren't out on the prowl."

He could tell Malfoy took offense to that but there really was no argument to be made against it.

Finally the blond nodded his acceptance of that statement, pale hands flattening to rub self-consciously against his thighs.

There was clearly more Malfoy wanted to ask, to say, but there was a quick knock on the door that sounded like Ron's usual beat.

He stood up casually, offering Harry another nod.

Harry watched him pause before sliding his hand over the doorknob. "Perhaps you should call me Draco, Auror Potter."


	5. the observation of shame

"Come on," Harry whined without much hope, changing into nicer clothes despite his desire to kick his boots off and slump in front of the telly. "We can go out some other night," he promised, his expression wheedling.

"We made these plans weeks ago. Mother is expecting us," Draco answered calmly, straightening his tie with a careful eye. "Besides, we always stay in," he added, somewhat pointedly as he turned to glance at Harry over his shoulder.

"We don't always stay in," Harry pouted, stooping to tie his shoelaces. "We go out for dinner all the time."

"Yes, we go out for dinner. As in to get dinner. Getting takeaway does not count in my mother's eyes. Especially when it's Muggle," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes and buttoning up his vest.

"What's that supposed to mean," Harry demanded, stopping short with only one shoe tied.

"It means," Draco said, his voice harsher than he meant, a long familiar drawl. "That in the two years we've dated, one year that we've lived together, my mother has never once seen you with me in public when it was not clearly work related."

"So," Harry asked, shrugging. They were both intensely busy and even more private, they didn't like their business splashed across the front page. They'd agreed on that a long time ago.

"So," Draco repeated, his face a faint and surprising pink. "My mother thinks you are ashamed of me."


	6. Valentine's Day 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surely Granger was to blame but Draco's not above taking advantage.

Draco stared at the walls and ceiling, trying hard for Harry's sake to not display the disgust and unease he felt at just standing in the room. Really, what if he caught something? "Is this another one of your fake Muggle holidays," he asked, eyes flicking from pink heart to red heart to the 'plastak' flowers.

"It's not a fake holiday," Harry answered sharply, no doubt irritated from the number of times he had expected and practiced this conversation in his head. It was a bad habit of his that Draco only barely tolerated because Harry was always at his best when he was angry, even if it didn't always work out in Draco's favor exactly like he expected.

"Right," he drawled, staring pointedly at the winged fat children floating above various surfaces in the room. "Granger put you up to this, didn't she? Made up Muggle holiday taking over the main ballroom in infamously pure-blooded Malfoy Manor. Probably got her knickers wet just imagining the look on my father's face even though he won't-"

"Hermione had nothing to do with this," Harry cut across him loudly, scowling and crossing his arms over his chest. "And I hate to disappoint you but she couldn't give a toss what you might think of a legitimate occasion."

Draco let his skeptically raised eyebrow speak for him, eying the twin points of Harry's nipples through the thin cotton of his 't-shirt'. The angrier Harry got, the more wound up, the tighter his body became. It took every bit of Draco's willpower not to reach down and adjust his growing cock, to palm it lewdly and stare at Harry until the brunette snapped and ordered him to his knees to suck him off right there on the highly polished floor where centuries of Malfoys had danced and liaised and married perfect pure-blood spouses. He bit back a groan, fantasizing about Harry coming on those perfect tiles.

"What are you smirking at," Harry growled, hands on his hips, green eyes blazing.

He was in for it now, Draco thought with a guilty flare of arousal. He tried to school his features quickly, meet Harry's gaze squarely. "Nothing, just admiring quaint traditions." 

Green eyes narrowed, raking over him and leaving Draco feeling like he might as well have been naked for all Harry seemed to glean from that intense moment.

"You're a prat," Harry muttered, relaxing almost immediately.

Draco's disappointed dismay must have been obvious because Harry's grimace turned into a pleased grin.

"Get over here then," Harry commanded, popping open the first button on his denims. "This is what you want after all."

Draco obeyed quickly, dropping to his knees at Harry's feet and happily ignoring the damage it did to his expensive trousers.

Harry watched him calmly, sliding the zipper down one aching tooth at a time.

Draco swallowed loudly, watching the bulge of Harry's cock swell against the comfortable material of his shorts. It didn't escape his notice that they appeared to have small red hearts all over them though he focused more on the growing wet spot as Harry's precome spread through the material. "You've ruined these," he whispered, leaning forward to bury his nose in the soft cotton.

"I bought more," Harry answered. "These are yours."

"Fuck," Draco moaned, pressing a sucking kiss to the salty material. "Fucking hell, Harry," he breathed, sucking harder, trying to get it all.

Thick fingers slid into his hair, pushing Draco's face tighter against Harry's crotch and Draco let him, gripping Harry's slim hips and opening his mouth around the thick bulge. All he could taste was cotton and Harry and it made him so hard he worried for the state of his own pants.

He mouthed Harry's covered cock eagerly, too anxious to bother pulling the offending cloth out of his way. Now that he was so close to it, he had to see Harry come in the favored hall of his ancestors.

"Easy," Harry whispered, hooking his thumbs in the waistband under Draco's hands and pushing his shorts down.

Draco moved over the bared skin quickly, kissing and nipping and sucking until he reached the head of Harry's cock and took all of it that he could.

Harry moaned, stroking Draco's hair away from his face gently and letting Draco set the pace of the blowjob.

Draco sucked him off quickly, using every secret he'd learned about Harry to get him off fast. He teased the head of Harry's erection with his lips and tongue, bobbing hard to bring Harry's thick prick as deep as he could before doing it again, letting Harry fuck his throat like he would his arse and willing Harry to imagine that act as well. 

He moaned long and loud, gripping Harry's flexing arse and struggling to time his breathing with Harry's thrusting hips.

Harry was close, Draco could see it in the high spots of color on his cheeks and the way hazy green eyes seemed to stare past him. 

Harry was imagining his arse, Draco acknowledged smugly, humming happily and squeezing Harry's arsecheeks.

"Draco," Harry groaned, warning and appreciation all in one sharp sound.

Draco relaxed his throat, letting Harry have him.

Harry came hard, gasping in nearly painful breaths, his fingers clenched in Draco's once perfect hair.

Draco swallowed, pulling away gently to rest his head against Harry's hip, sucking in greedy breaths of his own.

"That was, that was," Harry shook his head, stroking Draco's cheek.

"I love you," Draco breathed, closing his eyes tightly.

"I adore you," Harry whispered back. "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
